Checkmate
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. “That’s the thing about games, Roxas. You can’t win every time.”


His fingers curled in towards his palm, the gesture slow compared to the quickness of his eyes that darted to the taller male's face. He felt vulnerable, his mind going to thoughts of anger as his body felt a sickly heat right below his navel. The action of his fingers curling closer to his palm seemed more desperate as Axel leaned in closer, hot breath on his cheek.

"Act like you hate me all you want, Roxas. It won't stop me." The reply was spoken as though it was the hiss from a kettle, sharp and bracing. He tried to turn his head, but a gloved hand forced him to look back at him, making the blue eyes stare into green. "It only spurs me on further."

Words were building in his chest, pressing against his ribcage with force enough to break the flesh, his breathing labored as he continued to look up, unable to look away due to the pressure of his hand. He was going to refuse to speak, despite his body's yearning otherwise. Uncertain as to why it mattered so much, he just refused to let the other male win this battle, to get this deep into his psyche and fuck with him. It wasn't so much as a victory or loss; it was just the principle of the matter.

The breath seemed heated, just like his flesh as the other male pulled closer, the smoky aroma of the other male drifting into his nose, almost burning. He was displeased, and this made his stomach jump in satisfaction as the hand on his jaw tightened its grip. The heat of Axel's breath moved from being near his cheek to caressing his jaw, slowly seeping over the edge of it and crawling down his neck.

It began to build, the warmth under his navel, it started to spread down into his legs, up towards his chest. He hated the way it was unstoppable, the way Axel's mouth was now pressing into his skin and making him want the feeling. Tongue traced against his veins, trying to drink in his pulse, his life. Mouth growing dry as the other male continued savoring every movement, every beat; he squirmed, refusing to speak again.

"You want the struggle, the thrill." Lips brushed against his neck, moving towards his collarbone as they were spoke, wet heat and air moved like fingers over his nerves and he forced his eyes closed, his hips not to buck. "You like making me go this far to make you react. It makes you feel."

Axel sucked on his collarbone, the actions feeling so dirty, so real. He craved more, more of it on his skin. Stubbornly, he didn't voice such desires as they hovered in his throat, useless against closed mouth. Maybe he did want this, but why did Axel need to know? Wouldn't that ruin their game? Would they have to change things?

Slowly, a hand slid down his chest, every inch feeling like miles as it moved. The battle was harder to fight, the wounds to his desire leaving him weak as his body arched with the touch. The leather against his bare chest, each finger caressing and fanning out against his skin until it reached his clothed erection.

The heat exploded, blue eyes opening with what felt like a crash as his consciousness swirled in a cocktail of his lust and emotions and will to remain. Both his hands clenched, fingernails digging into his skin as he tried to keep himself quiet, afraid to break the spell of their little game.

Axel's hand became a tight tunnel, forcing the flesh to rise as his mouth and tongue tasted every inch of his neck. He knew he could fight back, push himself off of the bed and make him leave, but that was the easy way out. Aggression was easy; it involved no thought, no restriction. Swallowing lust and the words in his throat, Roxas bucked into the hand.

Then abruptly, all contact was gone.

Inside his body, there was much screaming, every nerve and heartbeat laced with need as he watched as Axel pulled away. His emotions were separate, but they too were angry, desperate. Chest moving up and down quickly, erection throbbing, blue eyes traced the way the other male's back moved as he stood up, bed creaking as he moved up off of it.

Axel turned, looking at him in a way that left him feeling cold, making his fingers tremble and his breath hitch. "That's the thing about games, Roxas. You can't win every time."

The door opened then closed. Sighing, he turned onto his side, curling up slightly and staring. Axel would come back, he always did. He'd stand outside the door for a moment, before turning around and coming back in. That is what always happened ever since they had started this game of doll and man. The broken male on the bed as the other tried to push the emotions and feelings out of him.

One minute became five, and his eyes closed. Five became ten, and he curled up further. His body pulsed again, and the void where his heart had been began to tremble and shake.

"Axel…"

The words had left his lips in a ghost of a whimper, lighter than the air but turning his stomach to lead. About to turn around and curl up alone, he heard the door creak open and felt another presence move into his room. Gasping, his mouth was captured, his body moved so he was on his back.

"I heard that."

He hadn't just lost the game, he had ended it.

--

(A/N: So, I know it has been a while, but working all summer has cut down quite a bit of my free time. Anyways, this is a little interesting bit that popped into my head after listening to The Hush Sound. There might also be a second part, where I write the smut…but I don't know. And thanks to all those who commented about my boyfriend, we broke up, but it's alright. I survived.)


End file.
